


Head In The Clouds

by morethanmending



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cloud Watching, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanmending/pseuds/morethanmending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post ST: Beyond.  Demora and Hikaru spend a morning on Earth cloud-gazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head In The Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "summertime fun"

\---

"Look!" 

Hikaru blinked and lifted a hand to shade his eyes.

"That one looks like your ship," Demora said, slender arm flopping back down onto the ground.

Hikaru tilted his head, grass prickly behind his ears as he stared up at the sky. A white cloud floated overhead, gently curved as the air currents buffeted its northern face, streaking away to nothing at its southern tail. The underbelly was grey with rain but it was a small cloud and was content to do little more than drift by.

"Don’t you think?" Demora asked, nudging him with her heel.

Hikaru squinted in an exaggerated look of concentration and Demora giggled. "I think it does," he declared after a moment. "Look," he said, gesturing to the large cumulus forming the ship's hull. "You can almost see the serial number from here."

"And there's the crew on the bridge!" Demora said excitedly, waving at the sky. "Wave, Daddy."

They waved as the cloud passed overhead.

"And the Captain," Demora added as a gust of wind miles away began to slowly break the cloud apart.

"And a dashing helmsman, perhaps?" Hikaru asked.

Demora smile faded and shook her head.

"What?" Hikaru asked, watching as Demora's face turned as gloomy as their little grey cloud. He rolled onto his side, rolled again until he flopped on top of Demora and she squeaked under his weight. He peppered kisses to her cheeks, noses rubbing together and after a moment her smile returned, quick as it had disappeared. 

Hikaru leaned back, propping himself on his elbows. "The ship needs a helmsman, don't you think?" he asked. "How else will the _Enterprise_ make her way home?"

"You can't be up there," Demora insisted, hands lifting to pluck at his shirt.

"Why not?" he asked.

She looked at him and brushed her bangs off her forehead. "Because you're here," she said, "with me." 

Hikaru stared down at her, gaze soft. 

Demora grinned and flung her arms around Hikaru's neck, grip surprisingly tight. He leaned back onto his knees, taking Demora with him and placing a steadying hand on her back. "And I'm not going to let you go," she whispered into his neck. Tipping her head back so she could see him, she amended, "Well, not yet anyway."

"Not yet," he agreed.

Demora nodded. "I'm hungry," she said, changing the topic.

"You're hungry?" Hikaru asked. She nodded again. "Didn't you just eat, like, six hours ago?"

Demora huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Come on, then," Hikaru said, standing. Demora adjusted her arms around Hikaru's neck, legs wrapping around his waist. "Let's go see what Papa's got cooking."

\---

End.


End file.
